This program was initiated July 1, 1976 for the purpose of providing education for dental students at the predoctoral and postdoctoral levels, practicing dentists, students of dental hygiene, as well as practicing dental hygienists, and students of dental assisting in aspects of cancer, which had not been readily available previously. This program includes education in the early detection of head and neck cancer and oral care for the diagnosed patient. Early detection has been and is being taught in formal courses as well as by the use of special self-teaching aides, and actual screening of patients by students in a variety of settings. These include our own clinics, local shopping centers, community centers, and health fairs. Oral care for the cancer patient is also taught in formal courses to students at all levels, and seniors have an opportunity to make prosthetic appliances for patients who have been subjected to mutilating surgery as part of their treatment. The prevention of dental caries and periodontal disease in cancer patients, especially those who have had radiation therapy has not as yet been implemented, but this should occur in the near future. Research on improved methods of preventing dental disease in these patients also awaits future implementation.